


Together. Forever

by Mickey0309



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Denial, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey0309/pseuds/Mickey0309
Summary: To Jeremy, everything was perfect. He had the four greatest friends in the world, and he never had to leave the comfort of his room. It was amazing.Until it isn't





	Together. Forever

Jeremy, Michael, Jake, and Rich had lived together for some time now. No, they weren't dating (well, Jake and Rich were) but they liked to joke about it, pretending to be the old marry squad on the street. Jeremy couldn't exactly remember why they all lived together, but he didn't care that much. Him and Michael spent most of their time playing video games or watching cartoons, snuggled together happily. Jake and Rich always seemed to go grocery shopping, which was a bit odd to Jeremy but that was okay. Everything was perfect. Jeremy loved to open the window and smell the outside air. It reminded him of his old home. Why did he leave again? He couldn't remember. He sighed and smiled, turning back to Michael and grinning. "Ready to get your ass kicked at rainbow road?" He teased, plopping down and grabbing a remote. Michael chuckled, leaning back. "Says you. I can totally best your ass," he laughed, sticking his tongue out. Jeremy giggled and sighed, not knowing that Rich was watching.

Rich.  
Rich was always sad.  
Jeremy didn't understand why, but he was. He always seemed distant, and never interacted with Jake and Michael. It was strange, but maybe it was because they got into an argument. Jeremy didn't know.

Rich sighed and looked down, gripping the rotting wood of the door frame. Deep breaths, Goranski. Deep breaths. He sucked in a deep breath before walking over, shakily setting his hand on Jeremy's knee. "Hey... Hey, Jere," he whispered quietly, voice frail. Jeremy paused the game and looked up, smiling softly.  
"Hey, Rich. Whatcha doin?" He chirped, leaning more on Michael. Rich seemed to flinch at that (odd) and sighed, shaking his head. "dinner is ready..." He said gently before looking at the TV. It wasn't on. He looked back at Jeremy and took a deep breath. "You do know this isn't real, right?" He whispered. 

Now that didn't make sense, of course this was real! Jeremy just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ha ha, funny, Rich," he chirped, not noticing the other grimace. Like how he didn't notice the room around him was rotting, or there was no power, or that there was barely anyone alive left on the planet, or how the person next to him wasn't a person at all, but just an animated corpse. He didn't notice. He didn't want to notice. He couldn't. 

Rich just nodded and sighed, looking down. "I... I'll go get your food," he whispered. When he got up, he looked in the corner, grabbing a bloody varsity jacket and hugging it close. He teared up before scrubbing at his eyes and walking out. 

After Rich was gone, Jeremy looked up and smiled gently at his friend. "Hey ... I have to tell you something," he whispered. Michael blinked and looked over, smiling a bit. "What's up, Jere?" He asked gently, leaning forward. Jeremy gulped and sighed, taking a deep breath. "I... I think I love you... A lot. You've always been there for me and... I can't thank you enough," he whispered. Michael seemed to paused eyes big before he nodded. "C-can I kiss you?" He whispered, leaning forward. Jeremy just nodded, cupping Michael's cheek and pressing their lips together. It was perfect... Everything was perfect.... Not even the pain could tell him otherwise. 

Rich found him a few minutes later, half eaten by his own best friend. He ended up having to to shoot the both of them, body shaking. He failed. He failed to protect them  
Now  
He was truly alone.


End file.
